Rotary mixer machines are known to stabilize soil surfaces (soil stabilization) and reclaim deteriorated road surfaces (road reclamation). Such machines, typically include a mixing chamber and one or more rotors to reclaim and/or stabilize the underlying work surfaces. An operator of the machine and/or a service personnel may need to access engine and other components of the machine for various purposes, such as servicing and/or repairing. A service access walkway may be provided on the machine to facilitate access to the various serviceable components, such as the engine, transmission components, etc. Such service access walkways are generally affixed to a frame of the machine and to each other using bolts and fasteners. However, there may be component(s), such as the engine, which lies underneath the service access walkway. When service is required far these systems or components the service access walkways must first be detached and unfastened using tools, which can be a cumbersome and time-consuming task.
US Patent Publication no. 2015/0246642 (hereinafter referred to as the '642 publication) relates to a work machine, in particular in the form of a dump truck or of a truck, having an upper deck arranged at the front above a bumper, which can be walked on, and having an operator's cabin arranged laterally on the upper deck with at least one step-like access system arranged in front of the operator's cabin. An intermediate stand lowered with respect to the upper deck is arranged in front of the operator's cabin and steps lead in each case laterally to the upper deck from this while steps lead at least to the bumper from the intermediate stand to the front in the direction of travel.